


The darkness is everywhere, except there.

by Luci_fer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_fer/pseuds/Luci_fer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi non sa perché si è svegliato nel cuore della notte.<br/>Forse perché ha il braccio informicolato per il peso di Sugawara o forse perché vuole assicurarsi che lui sia ancora lì, che non sia sgattaiolato via durante la notte, come doveva aver fatto nei giorni precedenti.<br/>Koushi però è lì, sta dormendo profondamente e riesce a sentire il suo respiro regolare, nel silenzio ovattato della camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkness is everywhere, except there.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima storia che scrivo in questo fandom e su questo pairing, perciò spero siate clementi! :DD’’  
> È una piccola oneshot che mi è stata promptata da Pinkyzak (alias, Madre) su tumblr e spero che le piaccia anche se è piccina picciò.  
> Voleva del fluff sbacioso tra Dichi e Suga e così ho fatto. ♥  
> Chiunque sia interessato a mandarmi qualche prompt, può recarsi sul blog http://pimpthekink.tumblr.com  
> Buona lettura!

La luce del lampione entra da un piccolo spiraglio fra le tende pesanti della camera, proiettando un fascio argenteo sul muro opposto, riempiendo la stanza di una luce velata.  
Daichi non sa perché si è svegliato nel cuore della notte.  
Forse perché ha il braccio informicolato per il peso di Sugawara o forse perché vuole assicurarsi che lui sia ancora lì, che non sia sgattaiolato via durante la notte, come doveva aver fatto nei giorni precedenti.  
Koushi però è lì, sta dormendo profondamente e riesce a sentire il suo respiro regolare, nel silenzio ovattato della camera.  
Quella sera, Suga si era addormentato sul suo letto ancora prima che lui gli proponesse di restare a dormire lì, per restare un po’ da soli. Daichi lo aveva capito quasi subito che la stanchezza di Suga, in quei giorni, era dovuta alle levatacce all’alba per seguire Kageyama e Hinata nei loro allenamenti segreti.  
Lo immagina ad alzarsi prestissimo, soffocando la soneria della sveglia contro il cuscino per non svegliare i suoi genitori, sbadigliare e rabbrividire prima di trovare la forza di uscire dal letto e abbandonare le coperte.  
La tuta da ginnastica dev’essere stata un incontro fastidiosamente gelido, per la sua pelle, e abituarsi a quella sensazione deve avergli provocato chissà quanti brividi.  
Daichi, istintivamente, avvolge meglio le braccia attorno a lui, per avvicinarlo e scaldarlo. Gli bacia i capelli, premendogli le labbra contro la fronte e accarezza con una mano la sua spalla.  
Era felice che lui e Tanaka avessero preso a cuore le sorti dei nuovi arrivati e l’impegno che dovevano averci messo per non fargli capire che li stavano aiutando, arrivava ad avere sfumature di tenerezza che non potevano non farlo sorridere.  
Suga si preoccupava sempre di tutti, cercava sempre di aiutare gli altri, non si arrabbiava mai ma non si faceva nemmeno mettere i piedi in testa. Sorrideva sempre e illuminava la sua giornata come il sole che si affaccia, morbidamente, sul profilo delle montagne.  
Ora che Kageyama e Hinata avevano dimostrato di poter giocare per e con la squadra, tutti si meritavano un po’ di riposo. Almeno una notte, prima di cominciare a prepararsi per la partita di allenamento contro l’Aoba Jousai.  
Daichi appoggia la mano libera sulla sua guancia, accarezzandola lentamente, con la premura di chi prova una sincera adorazione. Sapeva quanto doveva essere stato difficile, per Suga, fare un passo indietro e lasciare il suo posto a Kageyama, come richiesto dall’Aoba Jousai, ma era rimasto rasserenato dalla sua volontà di continuare a combattere per rimanere titolare.  
Kageyama era un portento, ero un vero genio, ma Suga era ancora l'alzatore titolare della Karusuno e lo sarebbe stato fino all’ultimo giorno della loro vita liceale.  
Daichi sorride e non riesce a trattenere l’orgoglio che prova guardandolo e non può resistere un minuto di più e avvicina le labbra alle sue, baciandolo.  
Suga ci mette un po’ prima di emergere dal sonno, stordito e confuso di fronte a quella sensazione di formicolio che provano le sue labbra.  
Lotta contro la stanchezza e apre piano gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre una, due, tre volte prima di riuscire a capire cosa sta succedendo.  
Daichi sorride e gli lascia il tempo di abituarsi alla realtà, anche se vorrebbe dirgli di non preoccuparsi e rimettersi a dormire. Si sente egoista ma non può più aspettare.  
«Daichi… Che ore sono…?»  
Gli lascia solo il tempo di finire la frase, poi lo bacia di nuovo, questa volta richiedendo anche la sua partecipazione.  
Suga si irrigidisce leggermente e Daichi sa che è solo per imbarazzo, per questo non si lascia intimidire e accarezza lentamente le sue labbra con la punta della lingua. Sugawara tentenna e quando apre gli occhi, Daichi incontra il suo sguardo smarrito e pieno di imbarazzo.  
Ne segue un’espressione di silenzioso rimprovero, come se i suoi occhi volessero dirgli che svegliarlo nel cuore della notte per un bacio è qualcosa di assolutamente sciocco.  
Daichi gli accarezza la schiena, senza staccarsi dalle sue labbra, suggerendogli che deve guardare il lato romantico della cosa. Lo stringe di più, avvicinandolo così tanto che i loro petti si riempiono d’aria uno contro l’altro.  
Suga deve convincersi della cosa, perché abbandona il suo sguardo giudicante per chiudere lentamente gli occhi e lasciarsi andare al bacio, ricambiandolo a poco a poco.  
Daichi alza leggermente gli angoli delle labbra in un tentativo di sorriso.  
Rimangono a baciarsi, nella notte che avvolge tutta la stanza, tutta la casa, il paese e tutto il loro piccolo mondo.  
Ci sono solo le loro labbra, i loro corpi stretti uno all’altro, il rassicurante mescolarsi dei loro profumi.  
Il buio è ovunque, fuorché lì.


End file.
